Flower Boys
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Apa jadinya jika, BBF tanpa Jang Di, Meteor Garden tanpa San Chai, Hana Yori Dango tanpa Makino Tsukushi? AU HIGHSCHOOL, Drama YAOI, Humor, Angst, Crime!  UPDATE Chapter2!
1. Prologue

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

_**By ShiroSiAnjingPutih**_

_**Full Summary:::**_

_**Apa jadinya jika, BBF tanpa Jang Di, Meteor Garden tanpa San Chai, Hana Yori Dango tanpa Makino Tsukushi?**_

_**Saat keempat lelaki paling Hot satu sekolah, membentuk grup berandal bernama F4 dan mengacau, karena merasa punya kekuasaan.**_

_**Tetapi dibalik semua gemerlap dan kesan 'bad boys' yang mereka tunjukkan, sebenarnya, apa motivasi mereka melakukan semua ini?**_

_**Lalu, kenapa pula empat pribadi yang sangat berbeda itu bisa bergabung menjadi satu grup?**_

_**Dan, apa yang akan terjadi jika, cinta terlarang bersemi di antara mereka?**_

_**AU, NARUTO VERSE, YAOI, Rated-M! Highschool, Angst, Humor, Drama, Romance, Crime!**_

_**Disclaimer::::**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Co.**_

_**PROLOGUE**_

"Oi."

"Selamat pagi, juga Sasu."

"Pagiii!"

"..."

Uchiha Sasuke menyilangkan kakinya yang ada di bawah meja, dengan muka masih menunjukkan keinginan untuk tidur, ia meraih gelas berisi teh hitam dan mulai menghirup air teh, lambat-lambat. Di kanan si _Raven, _duduk manis seorang Nara Shikamaru, memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti Sasuke, ia mengunyah croissantnya, terlalu lambat, bahkan untuk lansia.

"Bosan ya, apa nggak ada bahan mainan lagi?" keluh si _Raven, _masih menolak menaikkan kepalanya yang tertelungkup pasrah, setelah meminum teh, malah membuat ia semakin mengantuk

Inuzuka Kiba menguap lebar, ia lebih memilih menyeruput lemon tea panas, mencoba membangkitkan semangat yang surut akibat kantuk, meski tidak terlalu ampuh. Setelah meminum cukup banyak, ia menjawab Sasuke dengan suara sama bosannya, "Iya, nih... Kayaknya gak bakalan ada murid baru sampai ajaran baru tiba..."

Duduk di samping kiri Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak membuka suara, ia tampaknya lebih menyukai tidur daripada sarapan pagi. Merasa agak terganggu, ia mengucek matanya yang tidak terbuka, "Aku mau tidur, ya... Aku bolos hari ini..." ungkap si _Blonde _pelan dengan tangan melambai lalu beranjak meninggalkan tiga temannya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap ini, menusuri ruangan makan, keluar dan pulang ke rumah.

"Haaaah... Bosan sekali..."

Memasuki tahun ke-dua mereka, di Konoha Private School, hampir semua angkatan mereka dan bawahannya, sudah kena jahil oleh mereka. Mulai dari yang paling ringan, sampai yang paling parah, dari melempar tomat, sampai membuat korban mereka masuk rumah sakit.

Dan entah, kenapa, semua itu tidak terasa cukup untuk mereka.

Untuk jiwa mereka yang haus akan kejahatan.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Sejak tahun ajaran pertama mereka bersama, yaitu waktu Sekolah Dasar, keempatnya sudah memiliki ketertarikan. Namun belum membentuk satu grup seperti saat ini, mereka hanyalah empat pribadi yang berlainan dan suka berkelahi.

Pertemuan mereka, terjadi sewaktu menduduki kelas empat, masih tidak menegur satu sama lain, tiba-tiba saja, guru kelas mereka menyuruh keempatnya bergabung jadi satu kelompok untuk mengerjakan satu penelitian. Dan dalam waktu setengah jam, penelitian mereka berubah jadi satu mimpi buruk si guru, yang bahkan tidak berani ia bayangkan.

Keempatnya lalu diberi hukuman, membersihkan kelas sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menatap kotak sampah di sudut kelas dengan tatapan membunuh, ia lalu menoleh kecarah Naruto yang setengah mengantuk sambil menyusun kursi ke atas meja. "Hoi. Pirang!"

"Apa? Kau memanggilku, pantat ayam?"

"APA? Kau barusan mengejekku, ya? Kalau tidak mau kupukul, sini! Buang sampah ini! Aku tidak mau!" si Uchiha melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jawaban yang diterimanya sebentar lagi ada penolakan.

"Itu bagianmu, bodoh."

"APA! Memangnya kau tidak tahu, siapa ayahku, hah?"

"Oi, oi! Sudahlah kalian berdua ini!" Kiba yang masih mempunyai lemak bayi di kedua pipinya, mencoba melerai pertengkaran mulut di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tanpa mengetahui, kejadian berikutnya adalah perkelahian besar. Dan Shikamaru, Shikamaru tetap menjadi dirinya yang biasa, jika kalian tahu apa arti 'biasa' untuk kepala nanas ini.

Ya, singkat kata. Kelas empat untuk empat anak itu, bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Namun, sejak saat itu, keempatnya mulai merasa ketertarikan dan hubungan mereka semakin erat.

Sungguh-sungguh _partner in crime_ sempurna, dan sisa dua tahun di sekolah, menjadi kekacauan besar. Meski tidak mengikrarkan diri dalam satu grup, tetapi keempatnya sudah berhasil menyusun kejahilan yang mampu menggemparkan seisi sekolah.

Mulai dari membakar ujung jas kepala sekolah, membakar petasan di ruang ganti anak perepmpuan, sampai membuat air di kolam renang menjadi biru.

Lalu semuanya jadi semakin serius, masing-masing orang tua keempatnya sudah pernah dipanggil ke sekolah, dan dipastikan, orang tua mereka membungkam sekolah dengan uang.

Ikatan diantara mereka mulanya hanyalah, hubungan pertemanan yang biasa, mereka tidak seerat sekarang ini, sebab mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui dengan jelas latar belakang keluarga masing-masing. Tiba-tiba, sewaktu mereka duduk di bangku SMP, kecelakaan merenggut kedua orang tua Naruto.

Remaja berambut pirang itu tidak datang ke sekolah selama tiga hari.

Ia tidak menyangka, pada hari keempat, si _Blonde _benar-benar berubah, ia menjadi begitu pendiam dan tidak mau bersosialisasi.

Membuat mereka sadar, dan mulai membenahi diri. Lalu dalam waktu yang tidak lama, masing-masing dari mereka memberanikan diri untuk mulai saling mengenal, luar dan dalam.

Pada kelas dua SMP, pada semester terakhir, mereka memastikan keberadaan grup ini, memberi nama F4, sebagai bentuk tali persaudaraaan di antara keempatnya.

Nara Shikamaru sebagai kakak tertua, si pengertian dan pandai membaca keadaan.

Sasuke sebagai Kakak kedua, anak egois yang suka main perintah.

Inuzuka Kiba sebagai Kakak ketiga, pencinta hewan dan paling enerjik.

Lalu, Uzumaki Naruto sebagai Adik bungsu, tukang tidur dan pencinta ketenangan.

Keempatnya, meski dalam diam dan tidak mau mengakui, pada rasa saling membutuhkan yang muncul di antara mereka. Pada rasa ketergantungan pada kebersamaan yang hadir saat mereka sendiri.

Pada persahabatan, yang nantinya, akan bertahan meski diterjang banyak masalah dan keretakan, sampai mereka tua dan tidak mampu mengingat.

Kenangan akan ikatan ini, yang tanpa bahasa, waktu-waktu yang terlewat tanpa disadari, perubahan di antara mereka yang sedikit tidak terlihat dalam mata, dan benang merah yang sebentar lagi akan mengikat di jari-jari mereka.

Biarlah, waktu yang mengantarkan semua itu, pada jiwa-jiwa yang haus, milik keempatnya.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

**. **

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mumpung masih Prologue, kalian pengen fic ini lanjut gak?**

**HOHOHO!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

_**By ShiroSiAnjingPutih**_

_**Full Summary:::**_

_**Apa jadinya jika, BBF tanpa Jang Di, Meteor Garden tanpa San Chai, Hana Yori Dango tanpa Makino Tsukushi?**_

_**Saat keempat lelaki paling Hot satu sekolah, membentuk grup berandal bernama F4 dan mengacau, karena merasa punya kekuasaan.**_

_**Tetapi dibalik semua gemerlap dan kesan 'bad boys' yang mereka tunjukkan, sebenarnya, apa motivasi mereka melakukan semua ini?**_

_**Lalu, kenapa pula empat pribadi yang sangat berbeda itu bisa bergabung menjadi satu grup?**_

_**Dan, apa yang akan terjadi jika, cinta terlarang bersemi di antara mereka?**_

_**AU, NARUTO VERSE, YAOI, Rated-M! Highschool, Angst, Humor, Drama, Romance, Crime!**_

_**Disclaimer::::**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Co.**_

_**Chapter-1**__** Morning all!**_

Salju pertama, yang ia bisa rasakan hanyalah dingin dan membekukan, terlalu putih serta berhamburan di mana-mana. Ia tidak bisa menyukai kristal es ini, meski orang-orang banyak mengagumi. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa, Tuhan menciptakan musim dingin.

"Ffuhh..."

Mata birunya pelan-pelan meredup, membiarkan kelopak turun, dan mengikuti rasa kantuk yang dari tadi menghinggapi. Namun, saat suara jam beker berseru di sepinya pagi, mau tidak mau, ia memaksa diri untuk bangun.

"Sial..."

Uzumaki Naruto, yang ia benci selain salju, adalah bangun.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, pagi hari, adalah waktunya untuk jogging dan membesar otot. Membiarkan dadanya bertelanjang, ia akan memutari lapangan luas di belakang rumah dari jam lima sampai jam tujuh pagi. Lalu akan dilanjutkan dengan mengangkat barbel, setelah latihan bertahun-tahun, ia mampu mengangkat beban sampai 115 kg (dua kali berat badannya).

Baik di cuaca bersalju ataupun hujan gerimis. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan musim, tujuannya hanya satu, yakni melampaui kekuatan sang kakak, Itachi.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"Kiba?"

"Pagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, di rumahku?"

"Sarapan?"

"Fuck..."

Sasuke mengelap peluh di sekitar leher, dengan menggunakan kaos yang sempat ia kenakan semalam. Melempar pandangan ke arah Kiba, yang tengah menikmati sarapan di atas ranjangnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa si pencinta anjing itu, masih saja suka menginap di rumah orang ketimbang rumah sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalo, kita jemput Shikamaru terus ke rumah si _Blondie, _aku bertaruh dia pasti masih tidur sekarang." Seru Kiba berapi-api, menyelesaikan gigitan terakhir sandwichnya, ia berdiri dan segera mengenakan baju ganti dari lemari Sasuke.

"Hei! _Dog-breath! _Jangan sembarangan buka lemari orang! Aku mau-mau saja, pergi ke tempat si _dobe, _tapi kau yang nyetir!" Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Kiba, dan ditangkap dengan mulus, "Panasi dulu!"

"Oke!" pemilik nama lengkap, Inuzuka Kiba itu, menghilang di balik pintu, hanya langkah kakinya yang terdengar menjauh.

Menggelengkan kepala, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Mengecek seberapa dalam kantung mata di wajahnya, Nara Shikamaru, menatap bayangan diri di cermin sambil menghela nafas. Ini malam ketiga, ia harus begadang karena masalah wanita, dan ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia masih saja menyukai makhluk mengerikan itu.

"Ahh... Sial."

Lagipula, bukan ia yang membuat wanita-wanita itu jatuh cinta padanya. Wanita bersuami pula! Ahh... dunia ini memang kejam.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, ia menyusun beberapa kartu uno hingga mencapai tingkat lima membentuk rumah besar. Menghitung detik-detik sesuai waktu di jam dinding, ia tahu sudah saatnya, dua pencinta keonaran itu akan menjemput sebentar lagi.

"Shikamaru-sama! Inuzuka-sama dan Uchiha-sama, datang menjemput anda." Seorang pelayan memberitahukannya lewat telepon.

Tersenyum kecil, ia berjalan ke arah meja kecil di samping ranjang, mengerluarkan sebungkus _dunhill, _dan pematik api. "Oi, siapkan roti bakar, pakai selai jeruk dan teh hijau, masukan dalam kotak makanku. Cepat! Aku ingin semua selesai, saat aku tiba di bawah!" Shikamaru berkata dingin melalui telepon, yang tersambung ke bagian dapur.

"B-baik!"

Membakar sebatang rokok yang terapit di kedua bibir, ia berjalan ke arah lift pribadi di sisi kamarnya. Kenapa harus repot, naik-turun tangga, saat kau punya cukup uang untuk membuat lift?

Dunia ini memang tidak adil.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

"Bangun! Oi dobe! Bangun!"

Tentu saja, Sasuke punya kunci cadangan rumah Naruto. Ia tidak mau lagi mendobrak pintu, saat menyadari bahwa tempat ini kebakaran dan si _dobe _masih tertidur pulas.

Dan untuk Naruto, tadinya ia sudah mandi dan berusaha membuka mata dan Sarapan, namun tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sofa di samping meja makan menggoda mata. Dalam sekejab, dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan boxer, ia tertidur nyenyak.

"Hah? Apa? Jangan... ugh, ramen..." ia meracau dalam tidur.

Kiba tertawa sembari berjongkok, tangannya menjulur dan menekan-nekan pipi si _blondie. _Sementara Shikamaru, dengan kotak makanan menghampiri meja makan, mengeluarkan isinya dan ia letakkan di atas meja, ia tahu benar, Naruto pasti hanya makan sereal pagi ini.

Mereka bertiga tahu, jika, mereka tidak datang tiap pagi, dan membangunkannya dari tidur, Naruto tidak akan pernah bangun.

Sambil mengumpat pelan, Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya duduk meski masih setengah tidur. "Hah... Dobe..." namun tangannya bergerak ke arah handuk di atas sofa, dan menggosok-gosokkan handuk ke kepala Naruto.

"Aku merasa seperti _babysitter..._ mending kalo digaji!" umpatnya.

"Halah... Kau _cebok_ saja, pake duit." Olok Kiba, yang membawa beberapa pakaian di tangan.

"Hah... _Mendokusei..._" lirih Shikamaru, membakar rokok ketiganya di pagi ini.

Pagi hari, bagi mereka, mungkin penuh ritual berbeda, namun kebersamaan ini, tidak lagi terpisahkan.

Mungkin mereka kesepian, dalam gelimang harta.

Atau mungkin, mereka hanya, saling membutuhkan.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaoinya belum keliatan... Lemon? Apalagi... Gue kurang pede bikin begituan, dan gue ngerasa bukan hal yang tepat untuk lemon sekarang.**

**So~ 31 review... YAY! Gue bahagiaaa bgt! Lol. **

**Apa gara-gara summary-nya? Ato karena fic gue emang bagus? Lebaaiiii... XP**

**Yang buat kalian pengen baca?**

**Hmm... **_**I wonder...**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

_**By ShiroSiAnjingPutih**_

_**Full Summary:::**_

_**Apa jadinya jika, BBF tanpa Jang Di, Meteor Garden tanpa San Chai, Hana Yori Dango tanpa Makino Tsukushi?**_

_**Saat keempat lelaki paling Hot satu sekolah, membentuk grup berandal bernama F4 dan mengacau, karena merasa punya kekuasaan.**_

_**Tetapi dibalik semua gemerlap dan kesan 'bad boys' yang mereka tunjukkan, sebenarnya, apa motivasi mereka melakukan semua ini?**_

_**Lalu, kenapa pula empat pribadi yang sangat berbeda itu bisa bergabung menjadi satu grup?**_

_**Dan, apa yang akan terjadi jika, cinta terlarang bersemi di antara mereka?**_

_**AU, NARUTO VERSE, YAOI, Rated-M! Highschool, Angst, Humor, Drama, Romance, Crime!**_

_**Disclaimer::::**_

_**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei and Co.**_

_**Chapter-2 Noon and School is sucks!**_

Entah kenapa, kelas mereka berbeda, apa ini konspirasi orang tua mereka atau dewan guru yang sudah ketakutan, jika mereka sekelas, akan terjadi kekacauan besar.

"U-uzumaki-san... Uhm, Ku-kurenai-sensei, meminta pekerjaan rumah kemarin, dikumpul sekarang..."

Naruto terbangun dari lamunan, ia tidak sadar, bahwa dari tadi sedang mengunyah sepotong roti bawaan Shikamaru dan sama sekali belum menelannya. "Huh? Siapa kamu?" ia mendapati sesosok siswi tidak dikenal menghampiri mejanya, "Uhm... Kamu, tadi bilang pekerjaan rumah?" si _Blonde _tidak peduli siapa nama siswi ini, ia merogoh tas dan menyerahkan buku tulisnya.

"Coba cek dulu, benar tidak, itu pekerjaan rumahnya?" ujar Naruto santai, tidak peduli pada keadaan kelas yang terdiam menatapnya. "I-iya... Benar, ini... P-pekerjaan rumah dari K-ku-kurenai-sensei..." si _Blonde _memang tukang tidur, namun saat ia terjaga, yang dilakukannya adalah belajar dan memotret.

Siswi itu tergopoh, berjalan menjauh dengan buku Naruto didekapan, sementara si pemilik buku hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

Uzumaki Naruto menghuni kelas 2-D hampir setengah tahun, dan ia sama sekali belum hapal nama teman sekelasnya.

"Membosankan..."

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Uchiha Sasuke, urutan absen 19, kelas 2-G, mengepulkan nafas marah, dengan kaki terangkat di atas meja dan tangan mengepal.

"U-uchi-uchiha-sama... Ki-kita 'kan sekelompok, se-sensei, menyur-ruh kita, bekerja d-dal-lam satu meja..."

Argh! Mana sensei sialan itu! Namun orang yang sudah berani menyuruhnya bekerja dengan siswa penakut macam ini! "Oi, Kakashi... Yang benar saja!"

Hatake Kakashi, 34 tahun, memandangi balik Sasuke dengan tatapan bosan, "Kau ingin nilai, tidak? Ini tugas akhir semester..." balasnya tajam, ia tidak peduli seberapa banyak uang yang orang tua Sasuke punya. Ia hanya ingin melihat anak manja ini sesekali belajar bersosialisasi dengan siswa biasa.

"Che!" menarik kaki dari atas meja, ia belum melepaskan kemarahan dari wajah, "Baiklah! Sial!"

Bagi siswa yang ditugaskan bekerja sama dengan si _Raven, _ini adalah mimpi buruk paling menakutkan.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan belasan kue tart yang tiba-tiba berjejalan menumpuk di atas meja tulisnya. Tanpa disetujuinya, para siswi yang ikut kelas memasak tadi, memberikan semua hasil karya mereka.

"Oi, oi... Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugas kalau begini..." ia berkata sedikit keras, namun sensei yang mengajar sama sekali tidak mencegahnya.

"Ah, duduk di mejaku saja, Nara-kun!"

"Jangan! Di mejaku saja!"

"Mejaku dekat dengan jendela!"

"Mejaku paling bersih!"

"Mejaku!"

"Oi, oi..." kekacauan tiba-tiba saja mengisi jam pelajaran yang semestinya tenang. Shikamaru menghirup nafas panjang, sebelum melepas jas sekolah dan menghampiri sensei yang tampak stress di dekat papan tulis. "Sensei, aku keluar ya..."

Bukan jadi rahasia, selama menjadi anggota kelas 2-B, Shikamaru, hanya masuk kelas 2 hari sekali.

Baginya, yang mempunyai IQ lebih dari 200, pelajaran SMA dalam hitungan detik sudah ia mengerti di luar kepala.

Lagipula, mana sanggup ia bertahan dalam kelas yang tidak memperbolehkannya merokok.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Dalam balutan kaos olah raga, Kiba mengguyur kepala dengan air dari botol air minumnya. Menarik rambut basah yang menutupi mata ke belakang, ia tersenyum sinis pada skor yang terpampang di samping sensei di ujung lapangan.

Ia memang sangat menyukai sepak bola, apalagi, lawannya amatiran yang hanya bisa menendang tanpa ada keinginan untuk memasukkan gol ke gawang. "Oi, sensei... Bagaimana kalo kita hentikan saja pertandingan ini. Stamina mereka benar-benar sudah habis tuh..."

Benar saja, selain ia dan beberapa anggota timnya, semua siswa terlihat layaknya ayam mati. Sensei menggelengkan kepala, lalu meniup peluit panjang tanda pertandingan kelas 2-L selesai.

"Ufufufu..."

Kiba berjalan menjauh dari lapangan, sangat sadar, pada tatapan permusuhan dari tim lawan yang ia kalahkan.

Namun, itulah kesenangannya, membuat orang lain marah.

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

Sekolah mereka adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional, yang terletak di tengah jantung kota Tokyo. Penyeleksian siswanya sangat ketat, karena dalam satu kelas hanya ada 20 siswa. Dengan nilai rata-rata 9, barulah seorang remaja mampu menjadi siswa Perguruan Konoha ini.

Tidak terkecuali, mereka.

Yep, mereka mampu memenuhi standar sekolah, bahkan melampauinya.

Sasuke adalah peraih ranking dua nasional untuk Ujian Akhir Nasional setelah Shikamaru. Ia kalah di pelajaran IPS.

Naruto adalah siswa teladan, yang memenangkan olimpiade robotic di Amerika saat duduk dibangku kelas tiga SMP.

Sementara, Kiba, mendapat beasiswa penuh karena bantuannya di Koshien tingkat SMP.

Mereka bukan sekadar anak kaya biasa.

Mereka mendekati sempurna.

Atau, itulah penilaian orang terhadap mereka.

"Ahhh... Bosan~!" teriak Kiba, ia lalu melepaskan kaos olah raga, dan melemparnya jauh, Naruto hanya menutup hidung sambil menatap sinis.

"_Iuh... Stink..." _ lirih Naruto, dan duduk mendekati Shikamaru.

"_Yeah, right... Says the man who forgot __brushin his teeth this morning." _ Dengus Kiba pelan, ia melebarkan tangan di kedua sisi sofa, memperlihatkan otot perut yang mampu membuat wanita manapun _drooling over him. _

"_Hey! Dont joke around 'bout my habit will, ya- dog-breath!" _keluh Naruto, membuka dasi yang dari tadi menganggu leher, semantara Shikamaru hanya menguap lebar, tidak peduli pada pertengkaran Kiba dan Naruto.

Sebagai anak-anak dari penyumbang terbesar dana tahunan di perguruan Konoha, F4 atau Flower Boys, berhak mempunyai ruangan tersendiri di bangunan utara. Berupa kelas kosong, yang disulap jadi tempat mereka berkumpul, penuh dengan kemewahan, termasuk televisi ukuran jumbo dan 4 sofa besar berwarna sesuai pesanan keempatnya.

Naruto, sesuai warna favoritnya, sofa orange nyaman penuh dengan bantal, ada logo merah seperti putaran badai di tengah sofa. Mampu menampung 2-3 orang, ia memilih ukuran ini, agar cocok untuknya tidur.

Sofa hitam, sederhana tanpa hiasan dan tetek bengek, pesanan Shikamaru, betul-betul mencerminkan dirinya. Sofa ini mempunyai sanggahan kaki dan dilengkapi pemijat kaki.

Untuk Kiba, sofa coklat dengan corak tulang putih yang betul-betul bertekstur halus dan muat untuk 2 orang. Ia bahkan membeli sendiri bantal berbentuk tulang dan boneka anjing mini, mirip anjingnya di rumah. Seandainya boleh, ia malah ingin membawa serta anjingnya, Akamaru, ke sekolah.

Milik Sasuke, tentu saja, berwarna merah menyala, ukuran single dengan ukiran elang di bagian kepala. Terlihat mewah dan berkilap, ukiran sulit berwarna keemasan bak kursi kebanggaan seorang raja Inggris. Juga benang-benang yang dijahitkan berwarna emas dan kain pelapis, sangat mahal. Dari semua sofa yang dipesan, milik Sasukelah yang termahal dan terumit.

"_Hey! We got a new guy!" _Sasuke berseru, masih memegangi teropong yang ia gunakan untuk mengawasi keadaan sekolah.

"_Well, lets have fun..."_

Dan isi ruangan ini, bukan hanya sofa saja. _Of course._

_**F L O W E R B O Y S**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERSAMBUNG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmm, hallo minna!**

**Pendek yah? Hoho, ini fic senggang gue~ so, enjoy wot u got~ **

**Makasih buat reviewnya... **

**Btw, apa kalian gak bosen baca fic yang isinya cerita ttg Sasuke yang menindas Naruto terus jatuh cinta, konflik, happy ending, the end dah... terlalu biasa ya, nggak? **

**Pairing ya... Semuanya bisa kok. Sasunaru, kibanaru, shikanaru, shikakiba, bla-bla...**

**LOL. Well... Ada reader yang ga mau lemon? Hmm... gue akan menangani itu~**

**REVIEW!**

**Tell me that u want me! XDD **


End file.
